


Just a Taste

by PhilistiniPhagottini



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Menstruation Kink, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sin Devil Trigger (Devil May Cry)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 15:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20623466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilistiniPhagottini/pseuds/PhilistiniPhagottini
Summary: He may as well be trying to devour you.





	Just a Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Oops I did it again. The Vergil one did so well that I decided to write one for Dante. Feedback is welcome and appreciated. Enjoy

It happened every time without fail. Every single damn time. Dante just could never resist you when he caught that faint smell of blood. But it wasn't just any type of blood. No, this only ever occurred when you were on your period. The red demon just couldn't keep his hands to himself and when it was your time of the month you knew what it meant. Dante was going to make sure you were pristine and clean. With his tongue.

Except this time, there was one distinct difference. He had never used his Sin Devil Trigger before and to say you were surprised was an understatement. You barely had time to voice your opinion before he got stuck straight into it. Your clothes ended up in tatters on the floor, not even good for rags. Your back hit the floor so fast that your head was still spinning from the experience. Your legs went over Dante’s shoulders and he went to town between your legs. You couldn't complain after that. Not when every single drag of his tongue set your nerves alight with pleasure.

Nothing about the act was refined. He was eating you out like a man starved as he sucked and licked all your sensitive parts. At this point, he may as well be trying to devour you. Your hands gripped his sturdy horns, trying to pull him closer to you when you felt a sharp tingle race up your spine. You moaned lowly in the back of your throat, your hips canting forward to meet every sinful swish of his tongue. You could feel the rumble of approval from your demon as he buried his face further into the apex of your thighs. His claws dug into your backside and thighs and you could feel the sting when your thighs would clench. It was a sting you enjoyed and it only made the hot coil in your stomach knot tighter.

You weren't sure how long Dante's tongue was but it was reaching places you didn't even know you had. You could feel it wriggling inside you, twisting and coiling as it brushed against your sweet spot. His breath was warm and you could feel it caressing every sensitive bit you had down there, making your toes curl from the sweet rapture.

You couldn't handle the pressure anymore and with a sharp cry you came undone. You went tense in Dante's grasp as your orgasm washed over you, bathing your body in euphoria. Your sudden release renewed his vigour as his tongue eagerly lapped up the sweet nectar, the taste of blood tingling in his mouth and making him seek out more treasure. He pushed your legs further apart so your sex opened like delicate petals on a flower.

The sound that bubbled up his throat made your skin erupt into a hot flush. Your soft moans were enough to spur him on, his tongue digging deep to lap up the blood. As nice as his tongue felt, you could start to feel yourself twitching with overstimulation. You placed your hand on his head, your fingers brushing over his scales. They were hot to touch and you almost recoiled from the initial contact. You started to push on his head, trying to get him off of you.

"Dante, stop" you said.

You pushed again but he didn't budge. You could hear the growl that rumbled in his chest as he refused to move from his position. You hissed in discomfort as his tongue lapping at you started to hit a sensitive nerve. 

"Dante" you growled. 

He only pulled away so he could snap his jowls at you, his fangs bared as he hissed. His little hissy fit did nothing to intimidate you as you gave him a stern look, eyes narrowed and brow furrowed in irritation.

"Don't you sass me Mister" you scolded. 

You slapped his forehead with all the strength you could muster, which at the moment wasn't much at all. It probably felt like a cat swatting a fly on a lazy Sunday morning. His growling ceased his fiery gaze cooling down as he stared at you softly. You smiled lightly, tracing your fingers against his jaw. He softly cooed, nuzzling his face into the palm of your hand. You sighed wistfully. You knew he didn’t mean it. He was just too stubborn to move.

"I know buddy. You want to stay down there longer. Maybe a little later."

He playfully nipped your fingers, his tongue darting out to slip through your digits. You couldn't hold back the giggle that bubbled up your throat from his childish antics. He was still the same Dante, even in his Sin Devil form. You could always have a little fun with him later. You still had a couple of days left before your period ended. Oh what a joyous occasion for you. You just hoped you had the strength to endure.


End file.
